List of Columbia Pictures films
This following is a list of films produced and/or released by Columbia Pictures. 1969 * Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice * Cactus Flower * Easy Rider * Marooned 1970 * The Liberation of L.B. Jones * Five Easy Pieces * A Severed Head * I Walk the Line * Husbands * There's a Girl in My Soup * Brian's Song (TV movie; given release in theatres) * I Never Sang for My Father * Cromwell (distributor) * Waterloo (international distribution, co-produced by Dino De Laurentiis and Mosfilm) * The Go-Between (co-produced with EMI Films) * The Owl and the Pussycat * Replay * riverrun * R.P.M. * The Buttercup Chain 1971 * Dad's Army (distributor) * 10 Rillington Place (co-production with Filmways) * The Last Picture Show * $ * Doctors' Wives * Brother John * Drive, He Said * Summertree * The Anderson Tapes * Bless the Beasts and Children * The Pursuit of Happiness * Nicholas and Alexandra * And Now for Something Completely Different (co-production with Playboy Productions) 1972 * 1776 * Gumshoe * A Day in the Death of Joe Egg * Butterflies Are Free * Living Free * Stand Up and Be Counted * Glass Houses * Images * Buck and the Preacher * The King of Marvin Gardens * Fat City * The New Centurions * Zee and Co. (A.K.A. X, Y, and Zee) * Young Winston * Man and Boy 1973 * Andrei Rublev * The Way We Were * Summer Wishes, Winter Dreams * Love and Pain and the Whole Damn Thing * Godspell * Lost Horizon * A Reflection of Fear * Oklahoma Crude * 40 Carats * The Hireling * The Last Detail 1974 * For Pete's Sake * The Lords of Flatbush * Crazy Joe * Lovin' Molly * Open Season * Thomasine and Bushrod * Coonskin * California Split * Buster and Billie * Confessions of a Window Cleaner 1975 * The Stepford Wives (theatrical distributor only; now distributed by Paramount Pictures) * Funny Lady * Bite the Bullet * The Man Who Would Be King (co-production with Allied Artists) * Lies My Father Told Me * The Black Bird * Shampoo * Tommy (co-production with Robert Stigwood and Hemdale) * The Wind and the Lion (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, international distributor) 1976 * Murder by Death * Robin and Marian * Obsession * Taxi Driver * Nickelodeon (co-production with British Lion Films and EMI Films) * The Front * Drive-In * Baby Blue Marine * Harry and Walter Go to New York * Shadow of the Hawk 1977 * Fun with Dick and Jane * Close Encounters of the Third Kind (co-production with EMI Films) * The Deep * Bobby Deerfield * The Farmer * You Light Up My Life * March or Die * The Greatest * Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger 1978 * Eyes of Laura Mars * The Boys in Company C * The Silver Bears * Somebody Killed Her Husband * Remember My Name * Midnight Express * California Suite * The Cheap Detective * The Cat and the Canary * Thank God It's Friday * The Buddy Holly Story * Ice Castles '' 1979 * ''The China Syndrome * The Electric Horseman (co-production with Universal Pictures) * When You Comin' Back, Red Ryder? * Hot Stuff * Hanover Street * Fast Break * When a Stranger Calls * Skatetown, U.S.A. * Just You and Me, Kid * The Villain * Chapter Two * ...And Justice For All * That Summer * Hardcore * Kramer vs. Kramer * 1941 (co-production with Universal Pictures) * All That Jazz (co-production with 20th Century Fox) * Nightwing 1980 * Seems Like Old Times * The Blue Lagoon * Stir Crazy * Tess * Used Cars 1981 * American Pop * Modern Romance * Death Wish II * Stripes * Neighbors * Absence of Malice 1982 * Annie (co-production with Rastar) * Das Boot (distribution) * Richard Pryor: Live on the Sunset Strip (co-production with Rastar) * Tempest * The Toy * Hanky Panky * Tootsie * Gandhi (distributor) 1983 * The Big Chill * Blue Thunder * The Survivors * Christine * Spring Break * The Dresser * Richard Pryor: Here and Now 1984 * Ghostbusters * Body Double * The Karate Kid * Against All Odds * Micki + Maude * Moscow on the Hudson * Starman * A Passage to India (distributor, produced by Thorn EMI and HBO) * Sheena * A Soldier's Story 1985 * A Chorus Line * Just One of the Guys * Fast Forward * St. Elmo's Fire * Fright Night * Perfect * Murphy's Romance * White Nights * Agnes of God 1986 * Stand by Me * The Karate Kid, Part II * Armed Response * That's Life! * A Fine Mess * Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation (co-production with Nelvana) * Armed and Dangerous * Crossroads 1987 * 84 Charing Cross Road * Hope and Glory (distributor) * Ishtar * Roxanne * The Last Emperor (distributor) * White Water Summer * La Bamba * Leonard Part 6 1988 * Vice Versa * The Beast * The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking * The Big Blue (Le Grand Bleu) * School Daze * Vibes * Little Nikita * Punchline * The Adventures of Baron Munchausen 1989 * Casualties of War * The Adventures of Milo and Otis (U.S distribution only, produced by Toho) * Ghostbusters II * The Karate Kid, Part III * When Harry Met Sally (distribution only, produced by Castle Rock Entertainment) * True Believer * Troop Beverly Hills (distribution only, produced by Weintraub Entertainment Group) * Immediate Family 1990 * Awakenings * Flatliners * Misery (distribution only, produced by Castle Rock Entertainment) * Night of the Living Dead (remake of 1968 film) * Postcards from the Edge * Revenge (co-production with New World Pictures) 1991 * The Prince of Tides * Boyz n the Hood * Return to the Blue Lagoon * City Slickers (distribution only, produced by Castle Rock Entertainment) * My Girl *''Children of the Night'' 1992 * Bram Stoker's Dracula * Barnyard * Radio Flyer * Single White Female * Honeymoon in Vegas (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment and New Line Cinema) * El Mariachi (distribution only, produced by Troublemaker Studios) * A Few Good Men (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) 1993 * Lost in Yonkers (co-production with Rastar) * Poetic Justice * Groundhog Day * Josh and S.A.M. (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * The Age of Innocence * In the Line of Fire (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * The Remains of the Day * Robin Hood: Men in Tights (international distribution, co-production with Brooksfilms and Gaumont British) * Last Action Hero * Striking Distance 1994 * My Girl 2 * City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * The Shawshank Redemption (co-distribution with Castle Rock Entertainment) * The Next Karate Kid * North (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment and New Line Cinema) * Blankman (co-production with Greentrees Films and Wife 'n' Kids) * Street Fighter (international distribution only, co-production with Capcom) * Little Women 1995 * Forget Paris (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * The American President (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment and Universal Pictures) * To Die For (co-production with The Rank Organisation) * Higher Learning * Money Train * The Indian in the Cupboard (co-production with Paramount Pictures; first film with Paramount) * Jumanji * Desperado * Bad Boys '' * ''Sense and Sensibility 1996 * The Spitfire Grill (co-distribution with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Fly Away Home * The Cable Guy * The People vs. Larry Flynt * Multiplicity * Alaska (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Ghosts of Mississippi (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Striptease (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * The Craft 1997 * The Fifth Element (USA distribution only, produced by Gaumont) * Anaconda * Air Force One * Men in Black (co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Buddy (co-production with Jim Henson Pictures and American Zoetrope) * Gattaca * I Know What You Did Last Summer (distributor; produced by Mandalay Pictures) 1998 * Spiceworld (distribution only, produced by PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) * Still Crazy * Dance with Me (distribution only, produced by Mandalay Entertainment) * I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (distribution only) * Stepmom (with TriStar Pictures and co-production with 1492 Pictures) * 8MM * Vampires * Wild Things * Can't Hardly Wait 1999 * Big Daddy * Bicentennial Man (co-production with Touchstone Pictures) * Muppets from Space (co-production with Jim Henson Pictures) * Blue Streak * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (co-production with Jim Henson Pictures and Children's Television Workshop) * Stuart Little * Crazy in Alabama * The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc (international distribution only, produced by Gaumont Film Company) * Girl, Interrupted * Dick * Cruel Intentions * Idle Hands * Random Hearts * Bats * Whatever It Takes * The Thirteenth Floor 2000 * All the Pretty Horses (co-production with Miramax Films) * The 6th Day (co-production with Phoenix Pictures) * Urban Legends: Final Cut (distribution only) (and sequel to Urban Legend with TriStar Pictures in 1998) * Almost Famous (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures and Vinyl Films) * Erin Brockovich (co-production with Universal Studios) * 28 Days * Running Free (co-produced with Moonlighting Films and Reperage) * Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (distribution only, produced by Square Pictures) * Charlie's Angels (based on 1976 television series) * Could Through (co-production with Paramount Pictures, Centropolis Entertainment and Cruise/Wagner Productions) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (as Destination Films) * Hollow Man * Anatomy (English dubbed version) * The Patriot (co-production with Centropolis Entertainment) * An Everlasting Piece (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures) * What Planet Are You From * Centre Stage * Loser * Finding Forrester * Tailor Of Panama 2001 * America's Sweethearts (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios; first Revolution Studios film) * Black Hawk Down (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios) * Joe Dirt * Stealing Harvard (co-production with Revolution Studios and Imagine Entertainment) * Thir13en Ghosts (co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures and Dark Castle Entertainment) * The One (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios) * The Animal (co-production with Revolution Studios and Happy Madison Producctions) * Tomcats '' (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios) * ''Evolution (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures) * Not Another Teen Movie (co-production with Original Film and Revolution Studios) * Baby Boy * A Knight's Tale (co-production with 20th Century Fox) * Vertical Limit * Ali (co-production with 20th Century Fox and Overbrook Entertainment) * Hanging Up * The Glass House (co-production with Original Film) * The Make Big Thing (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures and The Montecito Picture Company) * Riding in Cars with Boys (co-production with Gracie Films) 2002 * The New Guy (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios) * Mr. Deeds (remake of 1935 film Mr. Deeds Goes to Town) (co-production with New Line Cinema and Happy Madison) * The Master of Disguise (2002) (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios and Happy Madison) * Spider-Man (co-production with Marvel Comics) * Stuart Little 2 * Maid in Manhattan (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios) * Enough * xXx (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios and Original Film) * Punch-Drunk Love (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios and New Line Cinema) * Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights (co-production with Happy Madison Productions) * Men in Black II (co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Panic Room * Adaptation. (co-production with Intermedia Films) * Trapped (co-production with Senator Entertainment) * New Alcatraz 2003 * Seeing Double * Tears of the Sun (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios) * National Security (co-production with Intermedia Films) * Something's Gotta Give (co-production with Warner Bros.) * Daddy Day Care (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios) (Plus TriStar Pictures sequel in 2007) * Darkness Falls (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios) * Once Upon a Time in Mexico (co-production with Dimension Films and Troublemaker Studios) * Peter Pan (co-production with Universal Studios and Revolution Studios) * Gothika (co-production with Warner Bros.) * Bad Boys II * Mona Lisa Smile (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios) * S.W.A.T. (co-production with Original Film) * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (international distribution only; co-production with Intermedia and C2 Pictures) * The Missing (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios and Imagine Entertainment) * Big Fish * Anger Management (co-production with Happy Madison and Revolution Studios) * Gigil (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios) * I Spy * Identity * Basic (U.S only) * The Rundown * Radio * Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle * Hollywood Homicide 2004 * Envy (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment) * Spider-Man 2 (co-production with Marvel Comics) * 13 Going on 30 (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios) * Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid (co-production with Screen Gems) * White Chicks (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios and Wayans Bros. Entertainment) * Hellboy (distribution, produced by Regency Enterprises, Revolution Studios and Dark Horse Entertainment) * The Punisher (internation distribution only; co-production with Marvel Comics) * The Grudge * 50 First Dates (co-production with Happy Madison Productions and Flower Films) * Christmas with the Kranks (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios) * Boa vs. Python * Little Black Book (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios) * Spanglish (co-production with Gracie Films) * Closer * The Forgotten * Secret Window 2005 * Kung Fu Hustle * Man of the House (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios) * Are We There Yet? (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios) * The Longest Yard (co-production with Paramount Pictures, MTV Films and Happy Madison Productions) (second film with Paramount Pictures and co-produced with MTV Films) * Guess Who (remake of 1967 film Guess Who's Coming to Dinner) (co-production with TriStar Pictures and Regency Enterprises; 20th Century Fox handled international rights) * Lords of Dogtown (co-production with TriStar Pictures) * Hitch (co-production with Overbrook Entertainment) * Fun with Dick and Jane (Remake of the 1977 film Fun with Dick and Jane, co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Bewitched (based on 1964-1972 television series) * The Legend of Zorro (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment and Amblin Entertainment) * Into the Blue (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * Memoirs of a Geisha (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures, Spyglass Entertainment and Amblin Entertainment) * Zathura * The Fog (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios) * Yours, Mine & Ours (co-production with Paramount Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Nickelodeon Movies, remake of 1968 United Artists film, third film with Paramount Pictures and co-produced with Nickelodeon Movies) * Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo * The Producers (co-production with Universal Pictures and Relativity Media) * xXx: State of the Union (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios and Original Film) * Layer Cake * Rent (co-production with 1492 Pictures and Revolution Studios) * Stealth (co-production with Original Film and Phoenix Pictures) 2006 * Gridiron Gang (co-production with Original Film) * Freedomland (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios) * The Holiday (co-production with Universal Pictures and Waverly Films) * The Pink Panther (distribution only, produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * The Da Vinci Code (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Monster House (co-production with ImageMovers, Relativity Media and Amblin Entertainment) (first Columbia Pictures film teamed with Relativity Media) * Zoom (distribution only, produced by Revolution Studios) * RV (co-production with Red Wagon Productions and Intermedia) * Click (co-production with Revolution Studios and Happy Madison Productions) * Little Man (distribution only, produced by Revolution Studios) * Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (co-production with Apatow Productions) * Open Season (co-production with Sony Pictures Animation) * Casino Royale (co-production with Revolution Studios, EON Productions and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * The Grudge 2 (co-production with Ghost House Pictures) * Rocky Balboa (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Revolution Studios) * The Benchwarmers (distribution, produced by Revolution Studios and Happy Madison) * All the King's Men (remake of 1949 film) * The Pursuit of Happyness (co-production with Relativity Media and Overbrook Entertainment) 2007 * Ghost Rider (co-production with Crystal Sky and Marvel Comics) * Reign Over Me (co-production with Relativity Media, Madison 23, and Sunlight Productions) * Across the Universe (distribution only, produced by Revolution Studios) * Perfect Stranger (distribution only, produced by Revolution Studios) * Spider-Man 3 (co-production with Marvel Comics) * Surf's Up (co-production with Sony Pictures Animation) * Are We Done Yet? (distribution only, produced by Revolution Studios and RKO Pictures) * The Messengers (co-production with Screen Gems and Ghost House Productions) * Superbad (co-production with Apatow Productions) * 30 Days of Night (co-production with Ghost House Productions and Dark Horse Entertainment) * Saawariya (co-production with SLB Films) * Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story (co-production with Apatow Productions) * The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep (distribution only, produced by Walden Media, Revolution Studios, Ecosse Films, and Beacon Pictures; last Revolution Studios film) * We Own The Night (co-production with 2929 Productions) * Catch And Release 2008 * CJ7 * Vantage Point (co-production with Relativity Media and Original Film) * Made of Honor (co-production with Relativity Media) * The Other Boleyn Girl (co-production with Focus Features and BBC Films) * Seven Pounds (co-production with Overbrook Entertainment) * 21 (distribution) * You Don't Mess with the Zohan (co-production with Happy Madison Productions) * Hancock (co-production with Relativity Media) * Step Brothers (co-production with Apatow Productions, Relativity Media, and Gary Sanchez Productions) * Pineapple Express (co-production with Apatow Productions) * The House Bunny (co-production with Happy Madison) * Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist (with Mandate Pictures) * Quantum of Solace (co-production with EON Productions and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * Open Season 2 (V) (co-production with Sony Pictures Animation) 2009 * Paul Blart: Mall Cop (Co-Produced by Happy Madison Productions) * The Pink Panther 2 (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * The International (co-production with Relativity Media) * Angels & Demons (co-production with Fox Searchlight Pictures and Imagine Entertainment) * The Taking of Pelham 1 2 3 (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Relativity Media) * Terminator Salvation (international distribution only; co-production with The Halcyon Company and Wonderland Sound and Vision) * The Damned United (co-production with BBC Films, Left Bank Pictures and Screen Yorkshire) * Year One (co-production with Apatow Productions) * The Ugly Truth (co-production with Lakeshore Entertainment and Relativity Media) * Funny People (co-production with Universal Pictures, Happy Madison Productions and Apatow Productions) * Julie & Julia * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (co-production with Sony Pictures Animation) * Zombieland (co-production with Relativity Media) * Michael Jackson's This Is It (co-production with AEG Live) * 2012 (co-production with Centropolis Entertainment) * Did You Hear About the Morgans? (co-production with Relativity Media and Castle Rock Entertainment) 2010s 2010 Upcoming films '2011' '2012' '2013' '2014' 2020 * The Secret Door (June 19, 2020) (with Paramount Pictures, Skydance Media, Good Universe, Annapurna Pictures, Point Grey Pictures and Centropolis Entertainment) See also * List of film serials by studio: Columbia * Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Columbia Pictures